


Ночь живых мертвецов (Don't Turn Back Night)

by unholy_vision



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_vision/pseuds/unholy_vision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так услышавший мертвеца вытаскивает его зов из лопастей вентилятора, жерновов кофемолки и решётки слива в душевой.</p><p>Fan vanes, grid drains in shower cabines and coffee-grinders; that is where your dead can hide to haunt you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь живых мертвецов (Don't Turn Back Night)

Чем больше тьмы «Мёркоф» впускает в свои дела, тем больше ей требуется света.  
Однажды ночь портится фатально, и внутри неё не остаётся места даже для секса. Даже когда никто не заикается о любви, способной выносить под сердцем только двоих.  
У Трагера такие сильные, такие цепкие руки, и ногти крепкие, как у всерьёз озабоченной своей красотой женщины. Под этими ногтями спина Блэра превращается в железную пластину, покрытую шершавой саднящей ржавчиной и освежёванным красным жаром. Он поводит лопатками так, будто этим движением может согнать с них литры раскалённого масла. Тогда темнота подставляет под него язык — огромный, ледяной, покрытый глазами. Тогда темнота подставляет под него тело — чёрное, гибкое, собранное из расколотой земли и неоплодотворённых кошмаров.  
Так подвыпившие люди, надравшись до песен и мыслей о прошлом, слышат мертвецов в соседней комнате.  
Блэр трахает один трепет, глядя ему в глаза; другой плещется за плечами, привязчивый, как некормленое животное.  
Под затылком, между позвонками, беспокойно ворочается в своей надтреснутой костяной шелухе третий глаз.  
Так услышавший мертвеца вытаскивает его зов из лопастей вентилятора, жерновов кофемолки и решётки слива в душевой.  
Вальридер выполз из своей капсулы в подвале и внаглую щемится туда, откуда тащит живыми чувствами. Вслед за ним с потолка дочерними пауками сыплются измученные пациенты; заползают в уши и под волосы, плетут между пальцев клейкие сети.  
Безымянный оскал взрезает поволоку своей белизной; Трагер довольно и голодно щерится, раскачиваясь всё чаще.  
По изодранной спине волочется могильный холод.  
— Твою мать. Твою мать, я сейчас рехнусь со страху, — впервые в жизни признаётся Блэр. Он произносит это хрипло и глухо, чтобы самому себе казаться сильнее. Он слышит не те стоны, что творит, а прозрачные пальцы, проскальзывающие у него между ребёр, и человеческие челюсти, отрывающие крупные куски с его предплечий.  
Нет никого сильнее мужчины, сложившего под себя другого; Трагер высоко вскрикивает, кончая.  
Никто не бросается на запертую дверь, никто не вспрыгивает с рычанием на хребет, замглившее зрение отсутствие света не лепит на лицо любовника незнакомых искажённых черт; живой человек остаётся коронованным властителем устойчивого пола под ногами и нежидких стен.  
Масло обращается простой испариной. Блэр задыхается в чужую грудь не собственной кровью, но собственным оргазмом. Вальридера нет и не было: он заперт, он запечатан, он усыплён.  
Страх падает легче, чем пепел с кончика сигареты.  
— Следующие выходные надо будет провести где-нибудь не здесь, — затягивается Блэр, и вскользь упоминает пережитое. — Мерещится дрянь всякая.  
Когда он уходит к себе, лампочки над его головой одна за одной начинают моргать;  
Он говорит себе не думать об этом.


End file.
